God (New Pegas)
God is an Alicorn stallion, found under the servitude of a finely dressed Diamond Dog named Dog at a security office, outside the Casino Royale. History Backstory God was an experiment of The Goddess, an attempt to create a male alicorn to help perpetuate and preserve the alicorn race, outside of converting other ponies. God was deemed a failure as he was completely sterile and unable to breed with the other alicorns. After God slaughtered and consumed another alicorn, revealing himself to be a cannibal, the Goddess banished him and all memory of him, locking it all away in his own mind. Tormented not only by his own memories but also those of every alicorn shocked by his actions, God wandered the wastelands in search of atonement, eventually ending up at the Casino Royale in the Marejave wasteland. Present Day God first met Dead-Shot when the earth pony and his Sprite-bot companion Pink-E rushed into the security office he and Dog were occupying. God posed Dead-Shot a question, asking whether he was a friend or food. Dead-Shot is too shocked at the sheer size and appearance of God to comment. Pink-E declares they want to be friends whilst Dog orders God to kill Dead-shot. God teleports outside his cell and walks slowly towards Dead-Shot. Dead-Shot deduces from a brief conversation between God and Dog that music may be the key to friendship. Dead-Shot uses his PipBuck's radio feature and plays one of The King's songs. God stops his advance and stares expectantly at Dead-Shot, who realizes that God is waiting for him to sing. After singing part of "Stable Nine Rock", God deems Dead-Shot not to be food, as in his view one must have a soul in order to make music. Dog and God introduce themselves to Dead-shot, preparing to depart. Dead-Shot tries to warn Dog about the killer robot toys which chased him and Pink-E into the security office, but is dismissed by Dog, who is then vaporized by the robots. God, in a fit of rage, charges forward and crashes through the station to attack the robot army. The energy weapons of the toys are ineffective against God, who proceeds to wipe out the attacking robots. He then chases after Dead-Shot since he led the robots to kill Dog, albeit accidentally. After chasing Dead-Shot into the basement, he sees that Dead-Shot's Fun Suit Mk I has activated due to close proximity to a radio and halts his attack to watch the show with glee, before sniffing something on Dead-Shot's person. Before God can say what it is, Pink-E catches up and uses her built-in Mesmetron on him. God destroys the radio, seemingly under control of Pink-E until it is revealed that he actually did so voluntarily. This is because Dead-Shot took the key from Dog's vaporised remains and is therefore his new "Redeemer". God protects Dead-Shot from threats around the Casino Royale, including an unnatural monster clad in a yellow hazmat suit. After Pink-E leads the group into a hotel room which they can use to get to the medical wards, God goes into a silent tantrum upon realizing Dead-Shot treats Pink-E like a person, whilst he considers her to be soulless. God tells Pink-E and Dead-Shot about his creation, how he was to be a consort to the Goddess, his first memories are of the feelings of triumph and success that the Goddess felt upon his creation and then a wave of disgust and shame. This was due to God being sterile which he screams in the Royal Canterlot Voice, knocking Dead-Shot backwards. He is left to cry out his sorrow, with Dead-Shot promising to talk more about his problems when he returns. When Dead-Shot and Pink-E return, God enquires about Dead-Shot's well-being whilst Pink-E rambles about how the two of them got information on the Mark VII Auto-Doc they're trying to retrieve; God humorously cuts off Pink-E by jamming a hoof in her mouth, letting Dead-Shot finish the explanation. He and the rest of the group are greeted by Domino Mask, a pre-war ghoul who looks notably smooth and lifelike. The group makes its way to the Casino Royale proper, now joined by Domino who can make their entry into the complex, much easier. God is savagely attacked by an enraged Dead-Shot after he defends Domino who was laughing at Dead-Shot's real name; Dead-Shot immediately feels guilty and heals some of God's injuries against his wishes. The group arrive just outside the Casino Royale itself, Dead-Shot's Fun Suit is inflated and bounced over the thick Pink Cloud by God, limiting his exposure. God then buys time for Domino Mask to get the doors of the hotel/casino open, fighting hordes of the yellow suited monsters, guarding the resort. They arrive inside, God continuing to defend Dead-Shot as they make their way through the hotel. When they arrive at the Casino Royale's Stable, God finds his ability to teleport blocked, due to the stable being rigged as a trap for Domino Mask by its owner, Uptown Eclair. Traits Appearance God is an extremely large and muscular Stallion, his sheer mass forcing him to lie down with his head on the floor to fit inside his cell at the Casino Royale's security office. He has a glossy black coat, mane and tail, and fetlocks that almost hide silvery hooves. He has a matching silver, spiral unicorn horn on his head and a broad brow, his eyes are bright red and as a meat-eater he has a set of protruding fangs. He has a huge set of bat wings, unlike the feathered ones of normal alicorns/pegasi. Personality God is a remorseful soul, seeking redemption for horrible things he has done in his past. He has adapted to eating feral ghouls and other abominations he considers to be soul-less so as not to accumulate more sins. He does not believe he can redeem himself, and serves the pony who holds his key, calling them Redeemer. There are limits to how subservient God is to his Redeemer. He will refuse orders if he believes they would heap more sin on his soul or if carrying them out would harm his Redeemer, such as when Dog ordered God to kill Dead-Shot, or when Dead-Shot asked him to recover a hazmat suit from one of the Ghosts. Abilities God has a notably high sense of smell, able to detect metal objects like the key his Redeemer holds and the scent of certain magic, like the death magic used on the yellow hazmat suits worn by dead ponies wandering the Casino Royale. God is also capable of ingesting the pink goo that makes up the Ghosts wandering the Casino Royale, which he likens to "strawberry pudding". God is carnivorous and even cannibalistic by nature, indicated by his sharp fangs and stories of eating other ponies. God is also incredibly strong, and highly durable. He's barely wavered after charging through the wall of the security station and can soak up energy weapon fire with no ill-effects. He is strong enough to leave hoofmarked holes the size of Dead-Shot's head in street asphalt. Despite God's great bulk, his large wings are capable of supporting flight easily. He is also able to utilize magic to at least some extent, like other Alicorns. Known Spells *Short-Range Teleportation *Royal Canterlot Voice *Levitation Relationships Dog - He was God's Redeemer and master to a limited degree, until his untimely death. God was prepared to avenge his death, first destroying the robots that killed him and then pursuing Dead-Shot who had inadvertently led the robots to Dog and God. Dead-Shot - He views Dead-shot as his new master/Redeemer since he holds the key that Dog once held. He disagrees with Dead-shot on certain issues but is willing to protect Dead-shot and prevent him from making mistakes, like wearing a lethal hazmat suit. 'Pink-E ' - He deems Pink-E soulless since she is a machine and disagrees with any assertion that she is alive or that Dead-Shot should take her advice, stating that the dead should not command the living. Notes *God is loosely based on the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money character Dog/God, a Nightkin with a split personality disorder *He is a male alicorn, unlike the rest of the unity Alicorns *He has bat wings like the Lunar Guard who served Luna Category:Characters Category:New Pegas Main Characters Category:Alicorns